


A Birthday on the Grand Line

by nightmare_before



Category: One Piece
Genre: Happy Birthday, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 14:52:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_before/pseuds/nightmare_before
Summary: Helmeppo always believed it was better for no one to know his birthday, to protect himself from the pain of being forgotten by people he cares about. Coby would never let his friend be forgotten.





	A Birthday on the Grand Line

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little birthday piece for my fav marine. Enjoy.

It was a calm evening on the Grand Line, as Helmeppo leaned against the balcony of the ship and stared out at the sea. Today was his birthday, although to Helmeppo, it was a day tinged with sadness. After his mother died, he never celebrated his birthday, his father never even said anything to him about it in the past. Looking back on it, Helmeppo wondered if his father even knew that it was his birthday. He never mentioned it to his father due to his feeling that it would be worse to tell people about his birthday and the day still being ignored than if they didn’t know in the first place. This same feeling kept with him now as a marine and Helmeppo would go as far to completely avoid questions about his birthday and age. Behind him someone cleared their throat. Helmeppo turned his head to look at the person who brought him out of his thoughts, there standing behind him was Coby, a small chocolate cake in one hand and a well wrapped present in the other. “Happy Birthday Helmeppo-san” Coby exclaimed happily and handed the present. Helmeppo looked at Coby, confused at how the other man knew his birthday, but feeling a rush of happiness at his best friend deciding to celebrate. “Thank you” He replied softly, “But how did you know?” Coby walked up to balcony and rested his back on it.  
“After my birthday, I decided to find out, so I looked at your files.” Coby looked away from him and continued, “When you started to avoid questions about it I wondered if you hated it for some reason, but I wanted to make sure you had something, so I decided to wait until it was just us.” A light blush appeared on the other man’s face. “Thank you, there’s no one I’d rather spend my birthday with then you,“ Helmeppo said with a smile. Coby grinned and took a lighter out of his pocket and with one slightly shaking hand, lit the candle on top of the cake. “Now make a wish” Helmeppo grinned and as he looked at Coby’s smiling faced and as he blew out the candles, thought of them growing stronger together, the two of them against the world.


End file.
